Loving A Catfish (FF) - Ana & Christian
by Angel-Jot
Summary: When Ana finds out the man, Geoffrey she's been chatting with online, is a catfish and the picture she's secretly fallen in love with is of Christian Grey, she sets out to investigate. However, she's very much convinced that Geoffrey and Christian are the same person. What happens when she confronts the rich business tycoon that has demons of his own?
1. Prologue

**Loving The Catfish (FF)**

**Prologue**

"He had said he was a business man and that he would like to offer me a job in his company." I muttered to my best friend, Kate. "You know how financially tight I am. But as we continued to talk on Facebook, I felt that we had a connection. We gave each other our numbers and we started texting each other. I fell in love. I mean, he had a beautiful face, a great personality, and he said he was the owner of a profitable company."

"Ana," Kate interrupted, her face completely unreadable. "I'm a journalist and I know of _many _young good looking successful business tycoons. This man," she said, pointing at the Facebook page I had open on my laptop, "is Christian Grey. He's _filthy _rich and _does _own a profitable company, Grey Enterprises. What he's doing on Facebook, I don't know. From what I know of him, he's a very private man. Social network sites are not his 'thing'. And a tycoon like him, offering you a job _online? _I don't know. That doesn't add up to me. And what kind of name is Geoffreyanyway? Why would he not use his real name? Catfish, I'm telling you."

I bit my lip staring at the screen, staring at his beautiful grey eyes and finely carved manly jaw. His lips were full and perfect in every way possible. Lips that I imagined on mine very often. But it's his hair that gets me everytime i look at the picture of him. Running my hands through his copper unruly, 'just fucked' hair and finding out if it was really as soft as it looked is a fantasy of mine.

"So, we'll find out. _Grey Enterprises, _you said? I think I'll drop by at his office tomorrow morning and find out who this Geoffrey is. Plus, I think Mr. Grey has the right to know that someone is using him to scam others online." But deep down, for no particular reason, I couldn't shake the feeling that Geoffrey and Christian Grey is the same person.

Kate shot me a speculative look and finally, shook her head in despair.

"I know you're still adamant that Christian is Geoffrey, Ana. He's a very powerful man. All I can say is, be careful please. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

Oh, I did. I knew exactly what was I getting myself into.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – 'You Don't Know Me'**

As I looked at myself in the mirror for the 50th time in the morning, I tried to calm my racing heart. What was I worried about anyway? _This may not be the 'Geoffrey' you've been talking to and Kate may be right, is what you're worried about!, _my subconscious sneered at me. I shook that thought off, rolled my shoulders and placed a pleasant smile on my face before I left the apartment.

About 15 minutes later, I found myself standing before a large seven story building, made entirely of glass. The security standing guard at the revolving doors eyed me impassively as I approached them. Although, I could feel myself sweating, I strode past the bulky security guards with as much confidence I could muster. Once, I entered the massive building, I found myself standing in a line till the doors behind me for the reception. _Oh, that's just wonderful, _I thought bitterly. What could all these people possibly want from Christian Grey?

While waiting for my turn in line, I glanced around the building and saw employees, typing away on their computers furiously or attending non-stop phone calls. _Definitely not a bad place to work in. _

"Next please!" The secretory at the front called and I realized, it was finally my turn. I slowly walked to stand before the desk.

"I would like to meet Mr. Christian Grey. There's an important matter I'd like to discuss with him." I told her, my voice faltering and giving away how nervous I felt.

"I assume you must have an appointment. Your name?"

"I actually don't." I mumbled. "Have an appointment" I added hastily when she rose an eyebrow at me.

"I'm sorry. Mr. Grey doesn't meet with anyone without an appointment." She said glancing behind me. Clearly, that was her indirectly telling me I could leave. As I turned a beet red, I cleared my throat to have her attention again.

"But if you could tell him that Anastasia Steele is here to see him, I'm sure he would let me meet him." _If he is, in fact, Geoffrey, _interrupted my rude subconscious again. The secretory sighed and picked up the phone, obviously just as nervous as I was.

"Mr Grey? There's a lady named Anastasia Steele here to meet you. She says you know her and she needs to discuss an urgent matter with you." The secretory relayed to him over the phone. I balled my hands into fists, trying to hear his response but, unfortunately, I had ears of a deaf. Moments later, the woman hung up and shook her head at me.

"He doesn't know of anyone named Anastasia Steele, Miss. And he's most definitely not interested in meeting you. Please come back with an appointment."

Embarrassed and quite frustrated with myself, and _him, _I nodded and turned around, heading towards the revolving doors again. Just as I made it to the doors, I heard a voice that stopped me in my tracks. It was deep, sensuous and a voice I was hoping, belonged to _him. _Risking it, I turned around and saw him. There he stood, sideways to me, speaking to the secretory. He was much more good looking in real than the picture. His jaw and cheekbones were more manly and perfectly structured than they had seemed in the picture. And his hair, still the unruly 'just fucked' hair, seemed to be soft as silk. I was startled when the secretory pointed at me and the Greek God turned to directly, look at me with a perfectly raised eyebrow. As he started to walk towards me, I realized my mouth was wide open. Shutting it quickly, I composed myself before he got to me.

"Anastasia Steele?" He asked, a slight smirk playing around his kissable lips. I could only nod, speech completely impossible at the moment.

" Bethy told me you claimed to know me? Now that I think about it, I _may _have known you from somewhere. She also told me there was an _urgent matter _you had to discuss with me. I'm intrigued. I'd like to hear what you have to say. Let's head to my cabin."

With that, he turned around and walked towards the elevator. I quietly followed.


	3. Chapter 2

**First of all, I'd like to thank all of you for your response. 3 And, thank you to 'loves4paws' for pointing out a mistake I made in the previous chapter. I wrote 'cabin' at the very end instead of 'office'. I was thinking of ships when I wrote that, LOL. **

**Someone else wanted to know what 'catfish' meant. Here's the Urban Dictionary definition:**

someone who pretends to be someone they're not using Facebook or other social media to create false identities, particularly to pursue deceptive online romances.

**Chapter Two – An Agreement **

As we entered the elevator, I bit my lip, trying to keep as much distance possible. He probably noticed, hence the slight smirk. I tapped my feet against the floor impatiently, staring at the numbers changing above. When the number '7' finally flashed, and the door opened with a ping, I let myself breathe again. I wasn't sure about Mr. I-Am-So-Hot Christian Grey, but I couldn't bear the proximity between us without wanting to pounce on him.

When I stepped out and scanned the floor, it was all the same. Countless employees on their computers in their own cubicles. Another thing that caught my eye was the fact that all the female employees, including the secretory named Bethy, were all blonde.

Stepping into his office, I found myself staring at a beautiful view of Seattle from a massive window behind Grey's desk. I watched him slide his coat off and had to swallow multiple times to avoid drooling. The top buttons of his dress shirt were unbuttoned, revealing a sliver of his toned muscular chest.

"Alright Miss. Steele, what is this _urgent matter _you had to discuss with me?" He asked me leaning over his desk, hands clasped together tightly.

"You have a lot of blonde employees." I blurted out. I gasped, slapping a hand over my mouth, dropping my gaze, unable to look at him.

"Yes, I have a... _preference, _you could say, for blonde employees. But I hadn't known that that would be a topic you'd want to discuss with me so urgently." _Was he teasing me? _I risked a glance up at him and there it was again. That damned smirk. He _was _teasing me. I turned red with embarrassment, annoyed with myself already.

_This is the same Geoffrey you've been speaking to isn't he? Why are you so nervous? _Sneered my subconscious. Shaking it off, I went for the kill.

"You act like you don't know me." I stated crossing my arms across my chest. He rose an elegant eyebrow at me in response to my statement.

"I'm not sure I've ever met you before Miss. Steele." He replied, a stern look on his beautiful face.

"No, we haven't met. But we've been talking online for over a month now." I told him, mirroring his stern look, adamant to show him that I wasn't fazed.

"_Online? _Is that so Miss. Steele?" He asked me, clearly displeased at this point. "Unfortunately, I don't recall chatting with you _anywhere." _

"So, you're telling me the man, _Geoffrey, _I've been speaking to on Facebook, is not you? I find it hard to believe that such a man of your calibre and status is completely unaware that someone has been using _your picture, your identity _to scam others." I snapped. His ability to remain completely calm and the 'uncaring' attitude was starting to get on my nerves.

"A man of my calibre and status also doesn't have time for such petty matters. I'm a busy man Miss. Steele. I'm very renowned in the business world and someone using my picture can't harm me in any way. Infact" he paused, _grinning, _"there's not much that can harm me."

I sighed. Arrogance was an understatement for Mr. Grey.

"Very modest aren't you?" I spat out.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Miss Steele." He mumbled dryly causing me to flush with embarrassment for the 100th time in about 15 minutes. Why is it that he made me feel like such a child? _Maybe because you ARE being a child, _remarked my subconscious. And this time, deep down, I agreed with her. Not that I would admit it.

"I'm calling you a catfish Mr. Grey." He regarded me intently, his teeth clenched together. Slowly, he shook his head and laughed bitterly.

"Why don't we both, together figure out who this Geoffrey is? Will that do Miss. Steele?"

I swallowed nervously. _Working together with Christian Grey. _

"That would be perfect." I replied.

"Wonderful. Come back tomorrow at 2. I'll have an expert here to help us out." Something about his tone told me he couldn't believe he was wasting his time for this. I couldn't believe it either though. I nodded briskly at him and strode out the door, back straight, not bothering to give him a second glance as much as I wanted to.


	4. Chapter 3

**So, someone requested and I figured the story would make more sense if there was a Christian POV anyway.. Here it is. =] **

**Chapter Three– She's Bewitched Me **

**-Christian's POV-**

It has been almost 3 months since I last had a Submissive and to say I was cranky, would be an understatement. I needed control over someone again. I needed that feeling of a Dominant – the feeling that helped me suppress my disturbing past from my mind. Unfortunately, I was forced to end my contract with my last submissive, Leila due to the fact that she was not satisfied as just my submissive and had expected _more _like the previous others. I was not the man you'd want in your life if you wanted chocolate and roses. I had been a Dominant and leading a BDSM lifestyle since a very young age.

Just as I was about to pick up the phone and call Taylor, the man who _literally, _handles and takes care of anything and everything in my life, my office phone rang. I stifled a groan and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Grey? There's a lady named, Anastasia Steele here to meet you. She says she knows you and she needs to discuss an urgent matter with you." Said my secretory, Bethy. I rubbed my forehead, annoyed.

"I don't know anyone named Anastasia Steele." I snapped, slamming the phone down. Putting my head in my hands, I took a deep breath. _Anastasia Steele. Steele. _I had heard of the name, I suddenly realized! But where, when and _why, _I could not recall. All I knew was that, I did in fact, know of someone named that. I quickly ran out of my office, to the elevator. I was hoping she was still there. Pressing the elevator button frantically, I jumped up and down slightly on my toes, waiting. Just as it pinged open, I stepped in and hit the button for the main floor.

As I rushed out onto the main floor, I walked over to Bethy.

"You mentioned an Anastasia Steele. Where is she?" I asked her. She nodded and pointed at a woman staring directly at us.

I didn't even hear Bethy's 'There she is', as I stared at Anastasia Steele mesmerized. Although she looked exactly like majority of my ex submissives, Leila, in particular, there was something about her. She had expressive chocolate brown eyes, dark brown shoulder length hair, a pouty cute mouth, and a natural blush to her cheeks. I slowly stalked towards her, watching her fidget. She was nervous. I liked that. Approaching her, I felt my lips quirk up. The day felt much easier to go through all of a sudden.

"Anastasia Steele?" She nodded in response, making me want to grin. Quiet, timid, she could be a good submissive to me. "Bethy told me you claimed to know me? Now that I think about it, I _may _have known you from somewhere. She also told me there was an _urgent matter _you had to discuss with me. I'm intrigued." No, I wasn't. Intrigued I was, but not about what she had to say. I was intrigued to know more about her. To get to know her more. I wanted her. "I'd like to hear what you have to say. Let's head to my office."

Once again, she only nodded in response and followed me. Perfect.

When we entered the elevator, and we waited for the seventh floor to arrive, I heard her tapping her feet in impatience. _Tap, tap, tap. _Her nervousness and impatience made me even more excited. I forced myself to face forward, refusing to look at her. I was afraid of revealing any kind of emotion to her. I wouldn't, _couldn't _let her know of how much she affected me.

As we entered my office, I closed the door behind her as she entered. I didn't normally do that. Walking past her, I stopped near my chair and slid off my coat, watching her eyes darken. I rolled my tongue in my cheek, liking the affect I had on her.

"Alright Miss. Steele, what is this _urgent matter _you had to discuss with me?" I asked her, leaning over my desk, clasping my hands together on top of the desk tightly. I wanted to touch her. Feel her cheeks, her hair but most importantly, _her lips. _But I couldn't touch her. Not until I had a contract written out, and she had signed it knowing all the details.

"You have a lot of blonde employees" was not what I was expecting her to say. I watched her amused as she slapped a hand to her mouth, gasping.

"Yes, I have a... _preference, _you could say, for blonde employees. But I hadn't known that that would be a topic you'd want to discuss with me so urgently." I teased, smirking.

The next thing she said, perplexed me.

"You act like you don't know me." She said. I rose an eyebrow at her. Sure, I slightly recalled knowing her name from somewhere. But I had never met her. I would've remembered if I had.

"I'm not sure I've ever met you Miss. Steele." I said, going for a stern look, wanting to intimidate her again. But the woman was stubborn, I find out. She's completely unfazed by me.

"No, we haven't met but we've been talking online for over a month now." I set my mouth in a grim, straight line. _What? _I don't use any social networking sites at all.

"_Online? _Is that so Miss. Steele?" Unfortunately, I don't recall chatting with you _anywhere._"

"So, you're telling me the man, _Geoffrey, _I've been speaking to on Facebook, is not you? I find it hard to believe that such a man of your calibre and status is completely unaware that someone has been using _your picture, your identity _to scam others." She snapped. _Snapped _at me. No one, had ever dared to _snap _at me. And so I have learned, _never judge a book by its' cover. _I'm a good example of that but I hadn't known she would be too. She was definitely not quiet or timid.

"A man of my calibre and status also doesn't have time for such petty matters. I'm a busy man Miss. Steele. I'm very renowned in the business world and someone using my picture can't harm me in any way. Infact" I paused, grinning, "there's not much that can harm me."

Why, I was attempting to lighten the mood between us, I had no idea. All I know is that, I like her and I want to have _something _with her.

"Very modest aren't you?" She spat out.

Clearly, she wasn't interested in being cordial and that made me very unhappy. I needed to control this situation. I needed to control _her. _

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Miss Steele." I watched her flush at my remark and let out a sigh of relief. Control again.

"I'm calling you a catfish Mr. Grey." She said. I clenched my teeth together and shook my head, laughing bitterly. And then it clicked. I _could _control the situation.

"Why don't we both, together figure out who this Geoffrey is? Will that do Miss. Steele?"

She swallowed nervously. I suppressed a smile. But I couldn't believe I was doing this. I had a company to run for Gods sake. I didn't have time to waste.

"That would be perfect." She replied. I nodded. I was doing this.

"Wonderful. Come back tomorrow at 2. I'll have an expert here to help us out."

With a shake of her head, she turned and walked out the door, not looking back once.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – My Life Story**

***Ana's POV***

"I just want to spend the day shopping tomorrow." Kate announced plopping down beside me. I gulped, afraid of telling her of what my plans were for tomorrow afternoon. I felt her gazing at me and decided, I had to tell her anyway so I should get it over with. Turning to face her, I took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm meeting with Christian Grey tomorrow." I told her, watching her eyes widen.

"And what did you find out today?" She asked me, obviously very curious.

"He claims to not know of anyone named Geoffrey and doesn't know why someone is using his picture. He's agreed to investigate this matter and figure out who Geoffrey is. That's why I'm meeting with him tomorrow." I explained. Kate shook her head with a sigh.

"Ana, tell me why you're so damn adamant about finding out who this guy is again? Geoffrey is the catfish not Christian Grey. Accept it, and move on." Kate said crossing her arms across her chest.

But I couldn't just move on.

"And tell me again what attracted you about him?"

I ignored her and turned the TV on. There was no way I was admitting to Kate that it was Christian Grey's face I had fallen in love with. It was true that Geoffrey, the man I had spoken to was charming, witty and a very pleasant person to chat with but it had always been the face. And it was high time I had realized that he was not Geoffrey, which I finally have, but it wouldn't hurt to know who the catfish was, would it?

That's the only reason I was going to go meet with Christian Grey again, I convinced myself.

The next morning, I woke up with a throbbing pain in my neck from the position I had been sleeping in. Stepping up from the floor, I realized I had fallen asleep against the couch watching TV with Kate. Glancing at the clock, I was terribly disappointed that it was only 10 AM. I still had 4 hours to go before I'd see him again.

_You're pathetic, _my subconscious sneered. _Instead of looking for a job, you're going to what, see Mr. Rich and Hot again and expect him to fall for you? _I flushed with embarrassment. No, I wasn't a gold digger. But how was it my fault if I felt so attracted to the man? Shaking off all the negative thoughts, I decided to take a nice long bath to kill time _and _possibly relax my fraying nerves.

Closing my eyes in the warm bathtub, I thought back to a conversation I had had with Geoffrey. He had told her about his family.

_I have an elder brother and younger sister. I haven't seen them in a long time but we're all very close to each other. _

And a friend.

_My friend's a photographer. Maybe I'll introduce you to him one day. _

Suddenly, I was very bothered. Who _was _this Geoffrey after all? Why did I have a feeling that I knew him, somehow, in some way. Unable to continue sitting there, I got out of the tub, dried myself and put on the best formal clothes I could find in my closet – which unfortunately, was a black pencil skirt and a cream collared shirt from Walmart. It was tough being unemployed and on top of that, I had yet to pay off my student loan. A loan that had resulted to have been useless because I never did end up finishing school. After my step father whom I consider my father, was diagnosed with cancer, I could no longer concentrate on school and had spent my time taking care of him and being there for him. Once he was okay, I no longer had the interest in returning to school.

When I entered the kitchen, I found Kate munching on some left over pizza from last night.

"It's 11. Almost lunch so I skipped breakfast." She told me clearing her mouth of crumbs walking past me into the bathroom. I bit my lip and lay my head down on the cool counter in front of me. I had to stop freaking out. He was a normal human being. He wasn't going to bite me. _Hopefully, _mocked my subconscious. It was time for me to prepare myself for an entire day with Christian Grey.


End file.
